Σύστημα
Σύστημα system thumb|300px| [[Συστημική Συστηματική ---- Σύστημα Υποσύστημα Μετασύστημα ---- Φιλοσοφικό Σύστημα Αιτιοκρατικό Σύστημα ---- Φυσικό Σύστημα Κβαντικό Σύστημα Κλασσικό Σύστημα Θερμοδυναμικό Σύστημα Ενεργειακό Σύστημα Δυναμικό Σύστημα Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων Σύστημα Αναφοράς Σύστημα SI Σύστημα Σωμάτων Υλικό Σύστημα Ηχητικό Σύστημα ---- Αριθμητικό Σύστημα Σύστημα Εξισώσεων Γραμμικό Σύστημα Μη-Γραμμικό Σύστημα ---- Ηλιοκεντρικό Σύστημα Γαιοκεντρικό Σύστημα Ηλιακό Σύστημα Αστρικό Σύστημα Πλανητικό Σύστημα ---- Υπολογιστικό Σύστημα Λειτουργικό Σύστημα ---- Κρυσταλλικό Σύστημα Γεωστρωματικό Σύστημα Αρδευτικό Σύστημα ---- Βιοσύστημα Οικοσύστημα Οργανικό Σύστημα ---- Γλωσσικό Σύστημα Οικονομικό Σύστημα Κοινωνικό Σύστημα ]] - Ένα σύνολο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Σύστημα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "στάση". Εισαγωγή Το σύστημα αποτελεί συνάθροιση (ή συλλογή) οντοτήτων (ή αντικειμένων), υλικών ή αφηρημένων, τα οποία αποτελούν σύνολο και το κάθε στοιχείο αλληλεπιδρά ή συσχετίζεται με τουλάχιστον ένα ακόμη στοιχείο του συνόλου. Ένα αντικείμενο που δεν συσχετίζεται ή αλληλεπιδρά με κανένα στοιχείο του συστήματος δεν αποτελεί μέρος του συστήματος. Ένα υποσύστημα είναι ένα σύνολο στοιχείων το οποίο αποτελεί σύστημα από μόνο του αλλά και μέρος του όλου συστήματος. Κάθε διαμέριση ή συσσώρευση πραγματικών αντικειμένων/οντοτήτων σε συστήματα είναι αυθαίρετη, ως εκ τούτου αποτελεί μία υποκειμενική αφαιρετική έννοια. Το ερευνητικό γνωστικό πεδίο που ασχολείται με τη διεπιστημονική μελέτη συστημάτων και γενικών συστημικών ιδιοτήτων είναι η γενική θεωρία συστημάτων, ή αλλιώς Συστημική. Το πεδίο αυτό διερευνά την οργάνωση και τις αφηρημένες ιδιότητες της ύλης και της νόησης, αναζητώντας γενικές αρχές και έννοιες ανεξάρτητες από κάποιο συγκεκριμένο εννοιολογικό πλαίσιο, την ουσία τους, τον τύπο τους ή τη χωρική/χρονική κλίμακα ύπαρξης τους. Σύμφωνα με την TOGA meta-theory, (A.M. Gadomski,1993), ουσιώδης όψη κάθε συστημικής θεωρίας είναι το σύνολο των αξιωμάτων της, (άμεσων ή έμμεσων), που οδηγούν σε τέτοιες ενοποιητικές έννοιες όπως *μεταοντολογία, *μετασύστημα και *μεταθεωρία. Βασίζονται στις γενικές ιδιότητες των συστημάτων από συστήματα και είναι τομέας πρακτικού ενδιαφέροντος και συνεχούς επιστημονικής έρευνας. Συστήματα στην Πληροφορική και την επιστήμη υπολογιστών Στην Πληροφορική, το σύστημα θα μπορούσε επίσης να είναι μία μέθοδος ή ένας αλγόριθμος. Ένα παράδειγμα θα διαφωτίσει: υπάρχουν διάφορα συστήματα μέτρησης, όπως η Ρωμαϊκή αρίθμηση, διάφορα συστήματα για συμπλήρωση εγγράφων ή καταλόγων και διάφορα συστήματα βιβλιοθηκονομίας. Το παράδειγμα αφορά τον ορισμό των στοιχείων που διασυνδέονται (στην περίπτωση αυτή προκειμένου να διευκολυνθεί η ροή πληροφορίας). Το σύστημα μπορεί να αναφέρεται επίσης σε ένα πλαίσιο, είτε λογισμικού ή υλικού, σχεδιασμένο για να επιτρέπει την εκτέλεση προγραμμάτων λογισμικού (πλατφόρμα). Συστήματα στη Μηχανική Στη Μηχανική, ο όρος σύστημα συνήθως είναι καλώς ορισμένος. Χρησιμοποιείται με αναρίθμητα διαφορετικά περιεχόμενα και αποτελεί αντικείμενο βασικών μηχανικών δραστηριοτήτων όπως *προγραμματισμός, *σχεδίαση, *υλοποίηση, *κατασκευή και *συντήρηση. Η Συστημική Μηχανική είναι επίσης ένας γενικός θεωρητικός κλάδος των διαφόρων μηχανικών προσεγγίσεων και υποδειγμάτων. Ο σχεδιασμός σύνθετων συστημάτων μηχανικής απαιτεί πλαίσια μεταμοντέλων. Από τη συστημική προοπτική (που προτείνεται από Adam Maria Gadomski, 1988), η σχέση μεταξύ του συστήματος και των στόχων του μπορεί να αποσυντεθεί τυπικά σε αλληλεπιδρώντα επίπεδα συστήματος, διαδικασίας, λειτουργίας και στόχου. Αυτή η εννοιολογική μοντελοποίηση θα έπρεπε να επιτρέπει την ολοκλήρωση των προδιαγραφών σχεδίασης με τις αντικειμενικές ιδιότητες των συστημάτων του πραγματικού κόσμου και τα διαθέσιμα τεχνολογικά στοιχεία. Συστήματα Κοινωνικών Επιστημών Οι κοινωνικές και γνωστικές επιστήμες αναγνωρίζουν εκατοντάδες συστήματα σε μοντέλα ανθρωπίνων προσώπων και ανθρωπίνων κοινωνιών: *λειτουργίες ανθρωπίνου εγκεφάλου, *ανθρώπινες νοητικές διεργασίες, *εθνοτικά συστήματα και *κοινωνικοί / πολιτισμικοί συμπεριφορικοί τύποι. Στην Επιστήμη Διοίκησης, στην Επιχειρησιακή Έρευνα και στην ανάπτυξη οργανισμών (OD) οι ανθρώπινες οργανώσεις θεωρούνται συστήματα (εννοιολογικά συστήματα) αλληλεπιδρώντων στοιχείων, όπως υποσυστημάτων ή συσσωματώσεων συστημάτων, που είναι φορείς αναρίθμητων σύνθετων διαδικασιών και οργανωτικών δομών. Ο θεωρητικός της ανάπτυξης οργανισμών Peter Senge ανέπτυξε την ιδέα ότι οι οργανισμοί αποτελούν συστήματα στο βιβλίο του Η Πέμπτη Αρχή. Η Συστημική Σκέψη είναι ένας τύπος σκέψης/συλλογισμού και επίλυσης προβλημάτων. Αρχίζει με την αναγνώριση των ιδιοτήτων του συστήματος σε ένα δοθέν πρόβλημα. Μπορεί να είναι αρμοδιότητα επιπέδου ηγεσίας. Ορισμένοι άνθρωποι μπορούν να σκέφτονται γενικά και να ενεργούν τοπικά. Τέτοιοι άνθρωποι λαμβάνουν υπ' όψιν τις δυνατές επιπτώσεις των αποφάσεών τους σε άλλα τμήματα μεγαλύτερων συστημάτων. Αυτό είναι επίσης μία βάση της συστημικής ανάλυσης στην Ψυχολογία. Οι οργανωσιακές σπουδές με εκπροσώπους όπως η Μάργκαρετ Γουίτλεϊ έχουν επίσης περιγράψει τα έργα των οργανωσιακών συστημάτων σε νέα πλαίσια , όπως *Κβαντική Φυσική, *Χαοτική Θεωρία, και *Αυτοργάνωση Συστημάτων. Συστήματα λειτουργικότητος Τα συστήματα μπορεί επίσης να αναφέρονται σε μία ιδιαίτερη μέθοδο υλοποίησης ενός έργου. Όταν ένας επιτυχής τρόπος υλοποίησης ενός έργου τελειοποιηθεί, αυτή η μέθοδος μπορεί να επαναληφθεί ξανά και ξανά οδηγώντας σε μία "συστημική διεργασία" για την υλοποίηση ενός έργου. Το Malcolm Baldrige National Quality Award περιγράφει τη Συστημική ως: "προσεγγίσεις που είναι επαναλήψιμες και χρησιμοποιούν δεδομένα και πληροφορία ούτως ώστε η βελτίωση και η εκμάθηση είναι δυνατές." Αυτοί οι τύποι συστημάτων επίτευξης έργων χρησιμοποιούνται για να βελτιώσουν την επαναληψιμότητα της λειτουργίας των ανθρώπων και του εξοπλισμού. Συχνά καταγράφονται -υπό μορφή μιας τυποποιημένης διαδικασίας- και η εργατική δύναμη μπορεί να εκπαιδεύεται για να χρησιμοποιεί το σύστημα. Κατ' αυτόν τον τρόπο άλλοι μπορούν επίσης να χρησιμοποιούν το ίδιο σύστημα για να εκτελούν παρόμοιες εργασίες. Έτσι συστήματα μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για να βελτιώσουν την λειτουργικότητα. Αυτό έχει επιτευχθεί σε πολλά συστήματα βελτίωσης της λειτουργικότητας όπως *Six Sigma, *Διαχείριση Ολικής Ποιότητας, *Αιτιατή Ανάλυση και *Ελεγχος Στατιστικών Διαδικασιών. Έτσι η βελτίωση της λειτουργικότητας μπορεί να συστηματοποιηθεί και να εφαρμοσθεί στη διαδικασία βελτίωσης. Παράδειγμα χρήσης συστημάτων για να βελτιωθεί η λειτουργικότητα παρουσιάζεται στο Great Systems web site. In natural sciences *Systems science, an interdisciplinary field that studies the nature of complex systems in nature, society, and science *Physical system, the portion of the physical universe chosen for analysis **Thermodynamic system *Planetary system, e.g., the Solar System *Ecosystem, an entity comprising a large number of organisms and their environment *Biological system, a group of organs *System (stratigraphy), a unit of the geologic record of a rock column *Linguistic system, a conception of linguistics in the tradition of linguists such as Ferdinand de Saussure, J. R. Firth, Louis Hjelmslev, Michael Halliday, Ruqaiya Hasan, Jay Lemke In information technology *Computer system, the combination of hardware and software which forms a complete, working computer. Computer systems will include the computer alongside any software (example: operating system, BIOS) and peripheral devices that are necessary to make the computer function. **Operating system *system, a function in the C Standard Library used to execute subprocesses and commands *System (typeface), a raster font packaged with Microsoft Windows *The Apple Macintosh operating system versions 1 through 7 were known as "System 1" through "System 7", respectively; hence these OS versions may simply be called (the) System.History of Mac OS#System 1, 2, 3 and 4 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Αοριστία και αδυναμία συστήματος εξισώσεων (indetermination & undefinedness) *Φυσικό Σύστημα, Υλικό Σύστημα, Σύστημα Σωμάτων * Βαρομετρικό Σύστημα *Μονοσωματικό Σύστημα, Δισωματικό Σύστημα, Πολυσωματικό Σύστημα *Σύστημα Αναφοράς, Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων *Σύστημα SI *Γραμμικό Σύστημα *Ηλιακό Σύστημα, Αστρικό Σύστημα Βιβλιογραφία * Hertz H.(1956). Principles of Mechanics. Dover, USA. * Korotayev A., Malkov A., Khaltourina D. (2006). Introduction to Social Macrodynamics: Compact Macromodels of the World System Growth. Moscow: URSS. ISBN 5-484-00414-4 http://urss.ru/cgi-bin/db.pl?cp=&lang=en&blang=en&list=14&page=Book&id=34250. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * [http://www.worldtrans.org/whole.html An introduction to Whole Systems] * Conceptual Systems vs. Physical Systems * Meta-system engineering * Video: Basic example of a wireless networking system * New England Complex Systems Institute * Global Systems Change * Socio-cognitive engineering] Category: Συστήματα